Talk:Gallian Empire/@comment-25722005-20150803092624/@comment-25722005-20150805143736
Command Bunker As the ''Adjudicator ''sent a transmission to high command about the location of the unknown attackers, Grand Admiral Bourseiller decides that it is also time for a show of power. For he thinks that a few choppers and surface ships of the Carribean Board would be an easy prey for a few aerospace ships. "We will be sending a small task force there. It is time for the world to see why people like them are easily suppressed," Bourseiller announces. ''"Send them out." ''On one of the radars, several aerospace ships warp out to Puerto Rico. The task force consists of a ''Hera, four Demeter''s, six ''Arion''s, and ten ''Titan''s. Highway 68, near Egremount As the PRG general sees the few ''Crusader''s, he orders everyone to fire at the enemy tanks. The PRG ''Challenger''s quickly move to the side of the road, facing the ''Crusader''s. Immediately, one ''Challenger is knocked out by a railgun shell, blowing it up shortly afterwards. The Challenger''s retaliate, but all shells are deflected by the highly superior armor of the ''Crusader''s. In a span of a minute, all Challenger''s are either knocked out or in flames. However, this brought time for the mobile command center to escape.'' Suddenly, the general sees two ''Cutlass''es headed for them. One of the mobile AA manages to slightly damage one of them; in return, the undamaged one fires its 90 mm cannon at the mobile AA trucks. It is safe to say, none are left. Immediately, the two split, heading for the ends of the convoy. They drop their payload, and quickly speeds away. What they didn't realize however, is that the bombs are napalm. The bombs explode, creating huge balls of fire that incinerated whatever they hit. Now pinned on both sides, the convoy starts driving off the freeway, away from the flaming wrecks of trucks and cars. Out from the treeline, several ''Carabinier''s drive out at top speed, with Gallian troops hanging on the sides. They are headed directly for the convoy. The convoy tries to outrun the ''Carabinier''s, to no avail, for several tanks numbering in the tens also appear out of the treeline, all with Gallian troops on them. They hear the whirling of several ''Valkyrie''s as they hover into them. The convoy quickly drives into the highway again, sweeping aside abandoned cars, while some trucks are destroyed by the railguns of the oncoming tanks. Racing down the highway, they see flaming wrecks of ''Challenger''s and Centurion''s on the highway and on the field. '' As they lose most of the tanks chasing them, they stumble upon a big petrol station, with PRG soldiers garrisoned in a few intact buildings, along with a few Centurion''s''. '''They see the shells of what used to be some restaurants, diners, and shops. They drive off the ramp into the station. Unfortunately, everyone there are unlucky, for they are what just happened to be a rendezvous point for the two Gallian armies. Suddenly, they see bursts of lasers hit the garrisoned buildings, sending them up in a big explosion. The PRG tanks also fall prey to lasers too, as they are destroyed or disabled by the lasers. On the distances, surrounding them, they see several aerospace ships, which seems to be the source of the lasers. A minute later, the fortification is turned into a graveyard for PRG soldiers. Some remaining PRG soldiers run off to the fields, stealing some white cloth from a destroyed tailor shop's display. They try to run off to the Gallian soldiers, but they are mowed down by the last ''Challenger tank using its machine gun.'' After that, the laser bursts stop, and in the distance, they see hundreds of Gallian vehicles rushing towards each other. Several jets speed up above them, some damaged, some not. ''Valkyrie ''helicopters hover above also, missiles primed to fire. A few minutes later, the remaining PRG troops, including the convoy, are now surrounded on all sides by the Farnay and Egremount fronts. A few ''Conqueror tanks ride in into the station, their railguns aimed and ready to fire at them. Along with them are some Gallian transport trucks, bearing the insignia of the Marines. The Marines dismounts their trucks, and moves in into the convoy. With no way out, everyone steps out of their vehicles and lay on the pavement, throwing down their various weapons.'' A staff car also arrives, and out steps a Marine colonel, in combat uniform. He quickly walks up to the general, who is holding a piece of white cloth. He, along with the other Marines, apprehend the PRG general and leads him into a truck, taking his classified folder, before loading the general into the truck. The colonel reenters the staff car, and the two vehicles drive off into an unknown location, with ''Valkyrie''s hovering above them, and a few ''Conqueror''s as escort.